


Un doux Instant

by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen
Summary: Dans 8 semaines, enfin 7 semaine et une journée puisqu'on est samedi, je pense mes épreuves pour tenté d'avoir mon BTS après trois ans de souffrance.Pour me déstresser je fait parfois de la poésie et je me suis lancer un peu par ennui et par curiosité lors d'un cours assez stressant dans une fanfiction en poésie. Les résultats m'ont un peu plus alors je les postes sur se compte secondaire qui aller servie à la base pour les traductions que je fait.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	Un doux Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Dans 8 semaines, enfin 7 semaine et une journée puisqu'on est samedi, je pense mes épreuves pour tenté d'avoir mon BTS après trois ans de souffrance.  
> Pour me déstresser je fait parfois de la poésie et je me suis lancer un peu par ennui et par curiosité lors d'un cours assez stressant dans une fanfiction en poésie. Les résultats m'ont un peu plus alors je les postes sur se compte secondaire qui aller servie à la base pour les traductions que je fait.

La nuit était silencieuse,

Personne n'osait faire du bruit,

De peur de troubler le silence.

Allonger dans la douceur de leur lit,

Deux garçons dormaient en toute quiétude.

La journée avait été dure,

L'agitation omniprésente.

Le poids de leur fonction pesante,

La vie de leur guilde entre leurs mains.

Ils méritaient se doux repos.

Ce moment intime ensemble.

Le plaisir d'être avec l'autre.

Serrant dans ses bras son petit ami,

Le blond dormait paisiblement, heureux.

La nuit leur offrant un doux instant.


End file.
